Dragged Into Danger
by BountyHunter05
Summary: Lilo is 18 and is training in task force, but when an airport is bombed, Lilo and her friend Jack are pulled into a conflict in the Middle East in which a horriable war is going on and both sides are at odds.Rated T for Violence and
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

18 year old Lilo Makani turned the corner aiming her shining 9mm pistol at the room.

"everyone down!" she screamed at the person inside.

The man inside let out a small sigh and got down on the ground.

"Hands behind head" screamed Lilo again.

The man put his hand's behind his head. Lilo carefully walked over to him, she got on top of him and handcuffed him, she felt a small wind of breathing behind her head, she turned around..

"Oh shoot" she said. A clicking noise went off, a 6 foot man walked into the room.

"Congragulations Mrs. Makani, you're dead" he said to her.

"Not again" she said.

"Watch your back is your weakness" said the instructer.

The man who Lilo handcuffed got up.

"Come on Lilo" he said.

They walked out into the hallway.

"Why can't i get it right" she said.

"Because watch your back" said the man.

"Jack, it's not that, it's just RRR" said Lilo.

"Want to go get something to eat" he said to her.

"Naa, my sister's boyfriend is going to LA, we have to go tell him goodbye" said Lilo.

"catch ya' later" said Jack exiting.

Lilo walked down the streets of Hawaii.

"Why can't I defeat that challenge" said Lilo.

"Hi Lilo" said a voice from a house.

"Hi Mr. Mushu" she said glummy walking down the street.

Jack sat at the table as a waitress walked over to him.

"What can I get for you" she said.

"My regular" said Jack.

"Be back in a minute" she said walking off.

"Why do we have to take that, oh because the stupid war in Iraq is why" said Jack to himselve.

"It's unknown what will happen next" said Jack again.

"Here's your order, coke to drink to" said the waitress putting it down on his table.

"That'll be 6:95" said the waitress.

"Hold on" said Jack. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the money handing it to her, she walked off.

Jack looked at his food.

"Stupid Iraq" he said throwing his fork across the room.

Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry" he said.

He sadly looked at his food and ate slowly.

"Well this suxx" he said to himselve again.

Lilo ran down the street, her 9mm still in her pocket dangling as she ran to the airport.

"10 minutes, dang" said Lilo.

She kept running down the street, a car rampaged down the road swirving, it almost hit Lilo, Lilo jumped up and landed through the glass, the man inside was a bank robber. Lilo pulled out her 9mm. The man punched her back, she flew in the back, she climbed up and shot the bank robber in the foot, she immediatley jumped on him, she tied him up with her handcuffs. He nudged, Lilo turned around and shot the other person in the back in the head. The car flew off the road and crashed through a privacy fence into a lot, it spun and hit cinder blocks and stopped. A whole mess of police cars came swarming in. Lilo walked out, she flashed her "In training Task Force Student" The cops smiled, they walked over to the car and got the money, they pulled out the tied up man, they walked him over to the police car, they also got the dead body in the back, Lilo had learned to watch her back, she would go back tommorow.

"Thank you for your help, that was very brave" said the lead police.

"No problem, im still trying to pass the test" said Lilo.

"Oh yeah, it's hard, well thank you" said the cop getting in his car and driving away.

Lilo looked at her watch.

"Oh shoot!" screamed Lilo, 4 minutes"

Lilo ran down the street as fast as she could, passing blocks running in front of cars, she got to the airport.

"Are you armed" said a gaurd, Lilo flashed her "In Traning Task Force Student" and her license to have a gun.

"You may go in" said the gaurd. She walked inside.

"Nani,Nani" said Lilo pushing through a crowd.

She walked into the lobby, Nani was sitting with David.

"Lilo, where in the heck were you" said Nani.

"Saved a bank, failed test and ran here" said Lilo.

"Well, his plane will be here in 1 minute" said Nani.

"Bye David, love you" said Nani kissing him.

"Bye David" said Lilo not caring.

"Let's go" said Nani.

They got through crowds and out the door.

"I hate him" said Lilo.

"He's about to be your brother n' Law" said Nani.

Jack turned the corner.

"Eat dirt" he screamed.

The man got on the floor. Jack aimed his 9mm at him, he handcuffed him and turned around, a man ran in.

"Click,Click" said the unloaded 9mm.

"Bravo, Bravo, you are now a task force member, no more training" said the instructor.

"Yea baby, I knew eating that meal would be good luck" he said.

"Here's your card, come back anytime" said the instructor.

"I have to tell Lilo" said Jack.

He ran out of the building, running down the street. Running and dodgin cars, he walked into the gate of the airport.

"Armed" said the gaurd.

Jack showed him his "Task Force Member" card.

"Go on in" said the gaurd, he ran out and met Lilo and Nani in the parking Lot, he ran up to her.

"I did it, I passed" screamed Jack jumping around.

"Really Im going again tommorow" said Lilo.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! A huge noise shaked the area, everyone could not hear a thing, everything was silent. A huge fire emerged that was coming from the runway, it was behind the building, Lilo,Jack and everyone looked in horror as something bured. About 50 security gaurds ran and blocked the entrance.

"What's going on" said Lilo.

"TOP SECRET INFORMATION" screamed the gaurd trying to talk over the screaming.

"We advise you to get the heck out of here" said another gaurd.

Jack led Lilo and Nani through the crowds of people, they were being squeezed in, they got out of the gate, everyone ran down the streets.

"David" said Nani as Lilo tugged her away.

They ran up the hill to Lilo's house.

"Everyone sit on the couch and will turn on the news, stay calm" said Jack.

A crying Nani walked inside and sat down on the couch, Lilo sat beside her. Jack sat in the recliner and turned on the tv, and turned on the news.

He turned past cartoons and everything, trying to find the news.

"What's the channel" said Jack getting impateint.

"I don't know" said Lilo.

"Let's see, uh, no" said Jack.

"Should we call the airport" said a calm Nani.

"Try that" said Jack.

Nani picked up the phone.

"Busy, shoot Busy" said Nani.

"Found it yet" said Lilo.

"No" said Jack.

"TV guide" said Lilo she threw it to him.

"News,News,News.." he said to himselve.

"Found it, no wait not right, come on, come on, come on" said Jack.

"Try news page" said Lilo.

"Found it, channel 54" said Jack, he picked up the remote and turned on Channel 54.

He turned up to channel 34,35.

"Hurry dangit" said Lilo.

"Almost there" said Jack.

"I hope no one is killed" said Lilo.

"Me to" said Nani.

He was on channel 45,46,47,48,49,50,51,52,53,54.

"Found it" screamed Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good evening everyone, as some of you probably know, today at 5:32 a plane heading to Los Angles today exploded at Hawaii International Airlines Airport" said the anchorman on the screen.

"This incident has thrown SWAT teams,Cops, and firefighters into a frenzy, luckily no one has been killed only injured" said the anchorman.

"The Main Building is badly damaged, Police and Doctors are on the scene as we speak, we beleive this may have something to do at the Conflict in the Middle East, nothing to do with the Iraqi war" said the Anchorman.

"In other words a bank robber was busted and captured today by a Lilo Makani, good job Lilo, we'll be right back" said the anchorman.

Jack turned off the TV.

"Im calling David's cell phone" said Nani calling.

"Hello" she said.

She heard something on the other line that sounded like voices in the back ground, she turned off the phone.

"Im calling the hospital" said Nani.

"Hello, have you admitted anyone named David Hishko" said Nani.

"Yes" said the clerk.

"Could you tell me his condition" said Nani.

"Minor burns and scratched up badly, he will live though" said the clerk.

"Could you tell me his room number" said Nani.

"Number 18" said the clerk.

"Thank you, bye-bye" said Nani hanging up the phone.

"Were going to the hospital" said Nani.

"You are, but me and Jack are going to training zone" said Lilo.

"well hurry" said Nani they ran out and got in the car, she started the engine, they drove fastly.

They were at the at the Training Zone.

"Bye" said Nani.

Lilo and Jack got out, they walked inside, there instructor was setting in a chair watching the news.

"Instructor, I want to re-take the test" said Lilo.

"Got you 9mm" he said.

"Yea" said Lilo.

"Go into the room, Jack" said the instructor.

Lilo aimed her 9mm and barged into the room.

"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" screamed Lilo aiming her 9mm at Jack.

Jack got on the floor. Lilo did not get on top of him, but handcuffed standing up. Lilo turned around.

"Click,Click" said Lilo's unloaded 9mm.

"Good Job, you have passed the test, you are now an official Task Force Member" said her instructer.

She got her license and put in her pocket.

"Good job" said Jack.

"Thank You so much" said Lilo to her instructor, her and Jack walked out of the building.

They walked torwards the road. A truck zoomed by with 3 police cars chasing after it, Lilo and Jack took action and started running at the truck.

Jack and Lilo jumped into the back. There were 2 men in the front, both Asian. Lilo knocked on the window. The driver turned around, one turned around and shot his gun, Lilo shot his hand, he dropped his gun.

"Get down" said Lilo aiming her gun at the driver. She hacked and busted the glass, he slammed the brakes, Lilo restrained the driver and Jack restrained the passenger, the police cars pulled up. Lilo and Jack shoved out the captives, they showed there Junior Task Force Cards.

"Thank you for getting these boys, they were the one's who did the bombing" said the officer, he picked them up and put them in the the back, they drove off.

"Let's head to the hospital" said Lilo.

They walked down the road. Police and SWAT were everywhere.

"I think we should go to the Middle East" said Lilo.

"Yea, well, we'll talk about it later" said Jack enetering the hospital.

"Hope David's okay" said Lilo. She opened the door as Nani exited.

"Nani, are we going home" said Lilo walking down the hall.

"Yes, it's getting late" said Nani.

Lilo and Nani walked down the street, they had just dropped Jack off. They walked up the hill to there house and turned on the TV.

"Hello everyone, breaking news on the Airport Bombing Story, the 2 people who helped do the bombing were captured by town heros Jack Minkler and Lilo Makani" said the Anchor Man.

"The Asians are about 37 both, they are both from the Middle East were Terriost Tribes are battling against each other, Top Official of one terriost group was boarding that plane and it was an assaination atemptt to kill him, Americans are not going to do anything about it" said the anchorman.

"I gotta go over there to Afganasthan" said Lilo.

"I mean, you are trained for that" said Nani.

"Is David okay" said Lilo.

"Okay" said Nani.

"Im going to bed" said Lilo.

Lilo and Jack sat at the training Zone.

"We have to go" said Lilo.

"Let's go try the firing range" said Jack, they walked down to the hall into a room, they walked into a long room, there were guns all over the tables. It was a 50 feet long firing range with person shaped targets at the end.

"Let's start" said Lilo. Jack picked up the m-16, he fired 3 shots hitting the target in the head, Lilo shot the 9MM knocking off the Cardboard head. Jack shot the AK-47 and knocked the target with holes. Lilo held up sub-machine gun knocking down 5 targets.

After firing hundreds of weapons and hitting dozens of targets, Lilo and Jack were ready to go to the Middle East.

"We need to practice Simulation, raiding rooms" said Jack, they raided rooms and did excersises.

Lilo and Jack took a deep breath busting down the door, inside a man held his gun.

"Click Click" said Lilo's gun. The man fell on the ground, Lilo and Jack went into the room. Jack stood at the door, Lilo picked the lock and got inside, there was her instructor.

"You passed, you should be ready to go" he said winking at her.

"Jack, were ready" she said.

"We might need a 3rd person" said Jack.

"This is Joe, she just got her license" said the instructor.

A 6 foot 6 black man walked into the room.

"Hi dogs, im Joe, let's go kick some Middle Eastern butt" he said.

"Hi im Lilo Makani" said Lilo.

"Hi Jack" said Jack shaking his hand.

"Joe is also Task Force Member" said the instructor.

"You bet I am" said Joe.

"Now, we will leave.." Lilo was cut off.

"This weekend, you need more training" said her instructor.

"That's 5 more days" said Jack.

"Still need more trainig" said the instructor.

"Fine" said Lilo, her Joe and Jack walked out.

They go in Lilo's car and drove away, they drove past the airport which was damged, Police and SWAt were all over it.

Then a truck with loads of gas in it drove by, it was heading for the mayor buidling, A SWAT Van, and 3 police cars were chasing it.

"We have to stop them" said Lilo flooring the gas and zooming at the Truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilo catching up with the truck to where she could see a driver, it was an Asian, Lilo handed Joe a gun, Joe started firing at the truck, some bullet holes hit the side.

"Hit the engine block Joe" said Lilo. Joe shot a little more, they kept hitting the side, finally he started shooting at the hood.

"Can't hit it, to far" said Joe to Lilo.

"Shoot the gas cans, i'll fall back and you shoot them" demanded Lilo.

Lilo put her foot on the brake, the car slowed down, Joe shot. The 9mm bullet flew through the air slowly, now they were about 100 feet away, the bullet smashed into a gas can. A moment of silence grew.

KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Lilo car rocked back and forth, the windows were cracked, and a huge smoke blinded Lilo,Jack, and Joe's vision.

The sound of police sirens were heard next to the car. Finally some of the smoke cleared. A policeman opened the door.

"Are you alright, oh yeah, your Task Force, well he was heading for the capitol building to blow it up, we owe you one" said the police.

"Well will see-ya later" said Lilo driving off.

Lilo,Jack, and Joe sat at Jack's favorite restraunt, 4 more days until Middle East.

"like it" said Jack.

"This rocks Jack" said Joe giving him five.

"dedoo dedoo" said Lilo's cell phone.

"Hello" said Lilo.

"Be right there" she said hanging up.

"Who was it" said Joe.

"Instructor, he wants us there now" said Lilo pulling Jack and Joe away.

The 3 stepped down the hallway into the large room, where instructor was standing.

"Welcome back, I have a friend who would like to see you" said Instructor.

"Okay" said Jack.

"This is Agent Gary from the AMS" said Instructor, a man with a tux stepped in.

"Before you can go to the Middle East, you must pass AMS training" said Gary.

"Who are the AMS" said Lilo.

"A Top-Secret more highly trained agency than Task Force, they handle big things" said Gary.

"I will provide transportaion if you come now" said Gary.

"Okay" said Jack agreeing with Lilo and Joe.

They stepped outside to see a jet. They walked up the big steps and sat in there seats.

The Jet took off.

"Me and Instructor will accompany you on your trip to the Middle East" said Gary.

"Okay, I guess" said Lilo.

They arrived to a huge buidling. Gary led them out of the plane, into the door, they walked to a door that read "Excercise". They walked inside.

"Hear, these are Prototype Model 8 Fully-Automatic machine guns" said Gary handing them each one.

"You will go through that door, when you are shot your vest will go off that I have put on you, you will raid and clear the area and properly capture an officer" said Gary.

"NOW" He said.

Lilo opened the door, a man with another vest on saw Lilo, Lilo fired, his Vest went off and he fell on the ground. Lilo motioned Jack and Joe to come. Jack and Joe came in. They cut a another hallway. Lilo fired 3 shots, 3 men vests lit up and they fell on the ground. Jack kicked the door opened.

Lilo pounced in, Jack and Joe came in firing 2 shots making 2 men's vest go off. Then there was the officer.

"On the floor" she said.

The man did not follow.

"ON THE FLOOR" she screamed again.

The man still did not move.

Lilo jumped at him she got on his back punching him, she grabbed his weapon knocking him on the ground, Jack and Joe looked out the other door making 2 other vests go off. Lilo handcuffed the man.

The lights came on and Gary came walking in.

"Good Job, you passed AMS Training, we will go to Middle East this weekend, the jet will be waiting for you outside" said Gary.

They loaded on the jet.

Lilo,Jack, and Joe sat in chairs at the Task Force Building.

"This gear is nice" said Joe, they sat in the lounge watching TV, all of a sudden an Anchorman appeared on the screen.

"Hello Everyone, the airport is now open again, sadly the President is still not sending troops to the Middle East to stop the bombings, you will now return to the program you were watching" it turned back to the program.

"Well, one more day" said Lilo.

"Can't wait to go" said Joe.

"Me to" said Jack.

"Were going to end that war" said Jack.

"Where's Gary and Instructor" said Joe.

"Training" said Lilo.

Lilo,Jack, and Joe were spending the night at the building.

"Im going to sleep" said Jack.

"Me too" said Joe.

"Me three" said Lilo, they laid down and fell asleep.

Tomomorow they would go to the Middle East and end the War.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilo woke up, Joe and Jack followed.

"Ready" said Jack.

"Yea" said Lilo.

They walked over into Gary and Instrutctor's room. They were not in there.

"Where are you" they said, they walked outsid eand they were in a car.

"Hop in" said Gary. They got in the back. They drove down the street, to the airport.

"Armed" said a gaurd.

"AMS Agent #4564 ID CODE:9864" said Gary.

"Go on in" said the gaurd.

They walked out through the parking Lot into the building, Gary had done bought the tickets. A voice popped over the enercom.

"Plane to Middle East will be departing in 4 Minutes" said the voice.

They ran down the hall and out on the runway, they ran up the steps to the plane. No one was on it, but the 2 pilots. They walked over down the hall and sat in there seats. The plane took off.

Lilo sat there and held her M-16, Jack held an M-16, and Joe held a sub-machine gun and an automatic shotgun. Gary had a pistol, and Instructor had a 9MM.

They were over Japan. Lilo looked down, but could not see anything due to cloud cover. Now they were over the Middle East. The plane started landing, it hit the runway and stopped. They stepped out of the Afgan Airport. The group walked through the streets where every man was armed. They walked looking around, they bumped into an Asian man.

"You American, need somewhere" he said.

"Yes, War Zone in Desert" said Gary.

"I take you there, for price" said the asian.

"How much" said Gary.

"$86 dollas" said the asian.

"okay" said Gary handing him the money.

"Follow me" said the asian.

They walked down the street, he took a corner on the outskirts, there were 2 jeeps.

"You drive" he said. He walked over and started one, Instructor got in the passenger seat, and Gary got on the machine gun in the back. Lilo got in the other jeep, Joe sat in the passenger seat, and Jack got on the machine gun.

They drove out of the city, through the desert, they passed canyons and ridges. All of a sudden they stopped.

"Here, War Zone" said the Asian. They all got out, the Asian man walked up ahead of them.

"Kakakaka" said an Ak-47. The Asian fell on the ground. Gary ran up and pulled him behind the jeep.

"There's 2 bullets in his chest" said Gary.

"The Pakanstanis must be over there" said Lilo.

Joe shot his automatic shotgun 2 times killing one.

"I'll recon" said Instructor. He walked up about 5 feet.

"kakakaka" said another AK-47.

All heck broke loose all of a sudden RPG rockest flew through the hot air along with thousands of gun bullets.

Lilo was not prepared for this.

"Can you hear me" said Gary to the Asian on the ground.

"Yes, my wound is doing okay is it?" he said.

"Yea, we stopped the bleeding, you'll be fine" said Gary. Instructor fired his pistol from behind the jeep. An RPG rocket slammed into the jeep blowing it up. The blast threw the instructor back.

"Fred!" screamed Gary.

Instructor, or Fred got up feeling of his body.

"Im fine" he hollered back.

Lilo fired her M-16. Joe started firing his sub.

"We need to get out of here" said Gary. An RPG exploded next to them.

Another RPG flew above there heads.

"boom boom boom boom" said a 50 caliber. A technical vehical with a machine gun on the back drove at the group. Jack jumped on the not hit jeep mounting the machine gun shooting at the technical. It exploded. Jack jumped off.

"Good job" said James.

"We must get back to town" said the Asian.

A moment of silence everywhere, the group was forced on the ground, sound came back and a huge explosion destroyed the other jeep.

"The heck" said Lilo.

"They're guns in the mountains, back to town" said the Asian.

"What's your name" said Gary.

"Guffla" said the Aisan.

"Were going back to town everyone" said Gary.

"Go" he screamed, the group got up and ran, dodging bullets and explosions.

They ran across the hot ground. They ran, ran, ran, and ran. Finally they reached town, and collapsed.

"We go to my place" said Guffla.

The group followed him through town and into a shack. Lilo,Jack, and Joe sat in the chairs.

"You looking for someone who backs Pakastan" said Guffla.

"Yes please" said Gary.

"There's a very rich american oil owner named Goldman, he has a huge building on Loouse street, he pays and buys Pakastani weapons" said Guffla.

"Guys, were going back out" hollered Gary.

"Let's go" said Fred walking out the door with Gary.

"Aww man, do we have to" said Joe.

"Stay here, we'll go" said Gary.

They ran out on to the street holding there pistols tightly. They walked 3 blocks and were at Loouse street. They looked at a 15 story building.

"That's it" said Fred.

They ran over to it. Walking into the door, the air condition felt good on them. It was an office building. A translator sat at the desk.

"We need to speak with Goldman" said Gary.

"Top floor, door 95" said the asian american translator.

They walked over to the elevator. They glanced as a Pakastani armed officer got out of the elevator. They loaded in.

Fred clicked 15. The elevator shot up. All of a sudden, it came to a hault on the 8th floor. An armed Pakastani officer stepped in.

Gary and Fred stood behind him. Gary picked up his psitol and hacked the officer in the head, he fell on the elevator floor.

"Good call" said Fred.

He bent down looking in the uniform, he got out a bunch of papers and maps and intel. The elevator stopped, they got off of it leaving the dead officer laying there. They walked down the hallway.

"There's his office" said Fred pointing at a door that read 95.

They crept up at it. They quickly opened the door busting in to the huge office room.


	5. Chapter 5

A man with black hair and a black suite sat in his desk chair.

"Welcome, how may I help you" said Goldman.

"It's over" said Fred and Gary at the same time.

"Are you threatening me" said Goldman.

"Your busted, you back the pakanstanis" said Gary, him and Fred aiming there pistols at me.

"You will soon be busted" said Goldman, he pushed a button on his desk.

2 men with black tabogens on to where you could only see there eyes, they held PKM light machines guns and ammo and other gear. Gary and Fred started shooting, they shot them both in the head, they turned back to Goldman.

"Your finished" said Fred.

"Am I" Goldman quickly pulled out an AK-47, Fred and Gary started shooting, Goldman before his head was blew off his body manged to pump out a bullet which hit Gary. Goldman's headless body fell on the ground, his brains on the wall behind him, and parts of his head and lobs of blood laid on the office ground.

"We have to get out of here" said Fred.

"Right below the window is a garbage dumpster, jump" said Gary.

Fred picked up Gary and they busted out the window. Falling and Falling, they hit the garbage. Fred got out carrying Gary back to Guffla's house.

"Gary's been hit in his side" said Fred coming through laying him on the couch.

Blood gushed getting in the floor. Lilo ran up pulling rags putting pressure on his side.

Jack and Joe assisted.

"Guffla, Gary's hurt" hollered Jack.

Guffla came running in.

"Put pressure on wound" said Guffla.

They held tightly.

"We did it" said Guffla.

They all sat down. Guffla turned on the TV.

"Special News Alert, Oil Owner Multi-Billonare American Goldman, was found dead in his office, his brain splattered on the wall, blood covered the floor, and a headless body on the floor, Afgan Police are trying to find the assaisans, stay tuned" said the anchorman.

"You kill Goldman" said Guffla.

"Yea, we did" said Gary.

"We must fight Pakanstanis tommorow" said Guffla.

"kakakakaka" siad AK-47's outside.

"GET DOWN!" screamed Guffla. Everyone dropped to the ground. Gun bullets ripped through the walls. A noise was heard that sounded like a tank.

'BOOM!" said an explosion.

"The pakastani's are here" said Guffla whispering.

Everyone clenched weapons aiming them at the door. The door creekd open.

Lilo fired her M-16, the Pakastani troop fell on the ground.

"Anymore around" whispered Fred.

Another Pakastani ran in, but was shot.

"Okay listen, were taking action, were going back to Goldman's buildng, there setting up command there, we'll blow it up and take care of the resistance, Fred, Guffla you stay here with Gary, Joe,Jack, you're with me, let's go" said Lilo.

Jack,Joe, and Lilo got up running out of the house into the street.

"boom" said the SVD sniper rifle, it cracked holes in the ground. Joe shot his sub at the sniper killing him.

"There's the tank, oh shoo..." Jack was interupted when the T-72 tank turret turned around firing at them. They all ducked. The shell hit in the building behind them. They got up, Joe ran at the tank jumping on top of it, he shot the gunner with his automatic shotgun.

Joe opened the hatch tossing a grenade down inside, it exploded and the tank stopped. Joe turned around facing Lilo and Jack.

"Hey I did it, I.." he was interupted when troops started firing at them.

"Let's take the tank" said Lilo, they all hopped inside.

"Jack your shell reloader, im driving, Joe, you gun up there" said Lilo. She started making the tank move.

"BOOM" the tank fired.

Joe rode up at the top. He turned right shooting the 2 Pakastani troops. Lilo turned the turret blowing up the squad of troops. Joe hollered down.

"The rest are in Goldman's building" said Joe. Lilo turned the corner and stopped.

"Were here" said Lilo. They crawled out. They ran into the building, a Pakanstani aimed his AK-47 at them, but Lilo shot him before he could shoot one out.

"Goldman's office must be on the top floor, I.." Jack was interupted when the elevator opened and and a Asian Buisness man stood there. Lilo,Jack, and Joe lunged at him, they knocked him down on the elevator floor.

"Who were you visiting" said Lilo, she pushed a button the elevator controls to shut it.

"Goldman, he was dead, please" said the buisness man.

"Why were you visiting him" said Lilo.

"Please, I have an obsession to tell when people say something 2 times" said the Buisness Man.

"Why were you visiting him" said Lilo annoyed.

"I stole Nuclear Plant Blueprints, and Nuclear Warheads and Missle Designs from the Afgans, he gave me money, and I gave him the paper, that's all" said the buisness man.

"Did he give the plans away, Did he give the plans away" said Lilo laughing lightly.

"Dangit, he gave them to General Toolook Azik, he left the city this morning" said the buisness man.

"He's no use anymore, Joe.." said Lilo.

Joe walked over to him and shot him. Lilo clicked the top button. The elevator sped all the way to the top. Lilo,Jack, and Joe got off, they ran to the door and busted down the door.

"Down" screamed Lilo.

They searched the room, Lilo pulled the droor open.

"Look at this, 2 plane tickets to Japan" said Lilo.

"Planning to flee the country eh" said Jack.

"I'll get the bomb ready" said Lilo,s he put it in the middle of the room, they all jumped out the window Gary and Fred jumped out of landing into the dumpster running back to Guffla's house.

"Listen everyone, Goldman gave Pakastani Army Leader Toolook Azik Nuclear Plant designs and Nuclear Warheads and Missle Blueprints" said Jack.

"Oh no" said Gary.

"Wander where they will.." Gary was interupted.

KABOOOOOOOM!

"The Heck" said Gary.

"Goldman's building" said Lilo.

"Oh, Wander where they will build it" siad Gary.

"A map might be in the COMMAND TANK we saw" said Lilo.

Lilo,Jack, and Joe ran outside. Pakanstani's surrounded them. All of a sudden gunfire killed the Pakanstanis, Lilo Jack and Joe looked around trying to see who did it, but instead ran down the street, they jumped on top of the T-72 tank, Lilo jumped down.

"Got it" said Lilo.

"They're building it in the desert, where Gufflas took us" said Lilo.

"Hey, is that a lemo" said Jack pointing at a black lemozine going really fast on another street. Joe shot the 2 tires making the lemo spin and crash into a market throwing fruit and vegatables everywhere. Finally it stopped. Lilo immediatley ran over to it, she shot the driver opening hte back.

"Hands up" said Lilo.

"You!" the man said.

"Identify yourself" said Lilo aiming her gun at him.

"Never, I" Lilo shot him. She reached into his coat pockets, he was heading to the plant.

"Let's head back to Guffla's" said Lilo.

Lilo, Jack, and Joe walked into the house.

"Hey, where going to that plant tommomorow, Guffla's helping us" said Fred.

"Good, we may be near Nuclear War" said Lilo.

"Let's eat" said Guffla.

Soviet Mafia HQ

"We have friends" said Sergei talking to his father, the Godfather.

"Good, we will help them take out the nuclear plant tommomorow" said Josef the Godfather.


	6. Chapter 6

The Elite Mafia Gangster wore his black tabogenn only showing his eyes and mouth, and a brown jacket with bullets in an X on it, he wore pants and black boots, there 5 other elites with him.

The pakanstani gunfire whipped across the air, the elite fired his light machine gun.

"Godfather, we are being overwhelmed, we cannot see the nuclear plant, to much resistance, I...

hold them off...there in the lines...hold them off there close...ahhhh,please,ahhh..." the radio went silent.

The Godfather slammed his fist down on his desk as his son sat sadly beside him.

"Get those Americans here now!" said Joseff.

"Yes, hey get the americans here now" said Sergeii.

"Yes sir" said the regular mafia gangster.

Streets of Afgan Town

Lilo,Joe,Jack,Gary and Fred walked down the streets, but were scared when something came out of an alley, it was a man with a black tabogen and a jacket with a black shirt under it.

"you 3 follow me" said the gangster, they followed him down the alley into a door, inside was the godfather on his desk.

"Hello Americans, see, I am Godfather of the Soviet Mafia, we are going to help you take out the Pakastani Plant" said the Godfather.

"When you're in danger of being killed, press this button, swarms of mafia members will take them out" said the Godfather.

"And if we destroy the nuclear, what's in it for us" said Joe.

"The Mafia has a total of a Billon Dollars, you will be rewarded 250,000 dollars" said the Godfather.

"Deal!" they all said.

"Good" he said. They ran out of the building running down the street out into the desert to the battle zone, they saw 5 dead Elite Mafia Gangsters.

"kakakakakakakaka, kaka" said an AK-47.

Lilo fired her gun killing one. Gary pushed the button on the Mafia Controller. A helicopter landed in front of them, 3 Mafia Elites got out, but were shot, the helicpoter blew up throwing them back.

"There's to many" said Jack.

An RPG rocket flew by and almost hit Joe.

"We can't do this" said Lilo.

"RPG!" screamed Gary.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Lilo flew back, her vision started going black around her circluar eyes, she saw Jack looking down at her, she felt a small kiss on her lips and she went out cold.

Lilo woke up on Guffla's couch, the gang huddled around her.

"What's my condition" said Lilo.

"The explosion knocked you out, that's all" said Fred.

"Did you guys take it over" said Lilo.

"No, to many troops" said Gary.

"The Mafia Understood" said Fred.

"We were able to find this out, the Pakastani's are building a Nuclear Missle and Warhead, there going to blow the country up" said Jack.

Soviet Mafia HQ-

"I don't trust Americans" said Sergeii.

"I do" said Joseff.

"Look, they are good people" said Joseff.

"fine" said Sergeii.

"We lost 5 Mafia Elites, good men" said Joseff.

"Polly!" said Sergeii.

"Im sorry son, Polly was killed" said Joseff.

"He,he was my best friend" said Sergeii.

Guffla's House-

"Are you sure you want go out again" said Gary.

"Yea" said Lilo.

They walked out of Guffla's house, they walked torwards the ruins of Goldman's building, they opened the door walking to the main office, it was black from the explosion, the computer and electricity were still working.

Lilo hopped over the desk typing on the computer.

"Okay, I unsealed all the doors leading to the Nuclear Prototypes, and Goldman was going to a party tommorow" said Lilo.

"We get to go undercover" said Jack smiling.

"The Prototypes are..under the building" said Lilo. They ran to the elevator going down, and stopping.

They stepped out into a huge room.

"A missle,warhead, and a model of a plant" said Fred looking around.

"Wow, we have to show the government" said Joe.

"The Warhead is capable of blowing up Russia" said Gary. Fred picked up a paper on a table.

"There going to make 5 ICBMS with it" said Fred looking at the paper.

"The Nuclear Plant is heavily guarded, were going to need the Mafia" said Gary.

"Yep" said Joe.

They saw a metal door at the end of the room, it was dented from the explosion.

"What's in it" said Lilo holding her weapons as tight as she could.

"Will see" said Fred. He kicked the metal door down. Inside was a tunnel in the making, boards at the top, but it stopped about 67 feet. Pakastani workers picked up there weapons.

The gang fired killing the Pakastanis.

"There planning to build a tunnel to the nuclear plant" said Gary.

"Im taking it out" said Joe.

"How, we are out of explosives" said Guffla.

"No were not" Joe picked up a dead Pakastani's RPG, he aimed it at the roof.

"Go,Go" he said, they ran back out into the prototype room, Joe backed up to the doorway and fired his RPG hitting the roof, it started falling, Joe ran away.

"Bye to the tunnel" said Jack.

"We have to see the mafia" said Lilo.

They walked out of Goldman's HQ, down the long street, to the Mafia HQ.

"knock,knock" said Joe's hand.

The door opened.

"Welcome" said a mafia thug.

The gang walked in.

"Godfather, the US is here" said the thug. The Godfather walked in.

"Good, welcome back" he said.

"Listen, we need all the vehicals, and mafia gangsters you have, were raiding that chemical plant" said Fred.

"I'll make you a deal, 6 of my Mafia Elites are pinned down about 4 miles south of this city, there are 4 roads, in the middle is where they are at, across the roads are Pakastani Regulars, and Elites, so watch, deal" said Joseff.

"deal" said Fred shaking his hands.

"See-ya" said Gary walking out.

When they were outside walking, Guffla spoke up.

"I got the transportation" said Guffla.

"Good, we plan tonight" said Fred walking into Guffla's house.

Soviet Mafia HQ-

"Wow, were doing great" said Sergeii.

"Yes, everything is as going as planned" he said smiling an evil smile.

Guffla's house-

They slept quietly in there beds, Lilo woke up in the middle of the night, she was thinking of the kiss she felt on her lips earlier that day, she wandered, but soon fell back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

They were woke up by a knock on the door, Lilo opened it up.

"Hi Sergeii" she said.

"Don't go to that place, it's a trap, my father has been making deals with Pakastan" said Sergeii.

"I got it" said Gary loading his pistol.

"We'll come" said Lilo.

"I won't to do this alone" said Gary.

He walked up the desserted street into the HQ.

"Hi america..." the thug was interupted when Gary shot him.

"Why did you kill my troop" said the Godfather.

"It's over, we know you were going to kill us" said Gary.

The Godfather knocked Gary's pistol across the room.

"We shall not use our abillities with a gun, but our skills with a knife" said the Godfather pulling out a huge knife.

Gary pulled out his pocket knife, they lit into each other jabbing at each other.

Guffla's House-

"INCOMING" screamed Fred as the mafia fired inside, Lilo shot killing them.

"Sergeii they know it was you" said Lilo.

"Kill them!" he screamed.

Mafia HQ-

The two fought themselve out onto a 30 foot catwalk.

"You fight well" said the Godfather.

"Not to bad yourselve" said Gary.

"Well, bad this" said the Godfather, he cut Gary's arm, Gary grabbed it, he cut his leg, Gary fell on the catwalk ground, his kinfe fell off the catwalk.

The Godfather picked up his knife, he went down at Gary's head.

"boom" said a pistol.

The Godfather's pistol flew out of his hand, Sergeii walked in.

"boom" he shot his father again in the arm, blood poured down his shirt.

"boom" he shot his father again in the other shoulder, blood pouring down his shirt.

"boom" he shot his father in the leg, he kept backing up.

"boom" he he shot his father in the chest, blood flew out and spilled all over the catwalk floor.

"boom,boom,boom" he shot his father in the chest 3 times.

Blood emerged out of his mouth and nose.

"Boom,Boom" he shot him in both of thhe knees.

Sergeii dropped his pistol, he bent down and picked up his father.

"Put me down son" said the Godfather.

He tossed him off the catwalk. He picked up an SMG and fired at his father's body, it shook and he went silent.

"Im the Godfather now" said Sergeii.

"I'll get help" said Sergeii running off the catwalk, he ran outside the HQ back to Guffla's house, which was damaged from gunfire and explosives. Dead Mafia Thugs laid dead outside. He opened the door.

"Come with me to the HQ, Gary is badly hurt, I killed the Godfather, come on!" he said.

Lilo,Jack,Joe,Fred, and Guffla got up running with Sergeii, they ran to the Mafia HQ, they ran through the door on to the CatWalk.

Lilo glanced at the dead body below them.

"Gary" said Fred.

"He has a bad cut in his shoulder and leg" said Sergeii.

"MAFIA MEDIC" said Sergeii.

A Mafia with a Red Cross on a backpack on his back came running in.

"Im the Godfather now, Joseff was planning to kill us all" said Sergeii.

"Fix him please" said Sergeii to the medic.

The medic examinded Gary's wound.

"The shoulder is okay, but the leg is cut, cut the Arterey, he needs to a Mafia Dcotor" said the Medic.

"Okay,Doctor!" screamed Sergeii.

A mafia doctor came running in.

"Operate" Sergeii said pointing at a Gary in pain on the ground.

The doctor started sticking his hands inside clamping things, Gary screamed as pain shot up his leg.

About 15 minutes later the doctor was done.

"He will be okay, just watch the leg" said the doctor and medic walking out.

"The Pakastani's are near" said Sergeii listening to the radio.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The large mafia complex shook.

"RP.." The mafia thug hollering was interupted.

Lilo walked out into the other room which was a small squarish room, she motioned the gang to come, they followed, there were 2 windows, Lilo took the first one, Joe took the second one, they placed Gary in the corner of the room, Jack, and Fred shut the door aiming there weapons at it gaurding it, Sergeii sat beside Gary helping him. Lilo fired her M-16 out the window shooting at about 5 Pakastani's at the bottom, Joe fired his automatic shot gun at the tank below. Joe jumped out the window, he landed on top of the tank, he opened the hatch throwing at grenade inside, it exploded, the tank stopped, Joe got inside, he turned the turret killing the 5 Pakastani's beside him. He drove it around the building killing all the Pakastani's.

"I did it" he said crawling out.

He ran into the HQ into the room.

"I DID IT" he screamed, everyone smiled and got up.

Guffla's House-

"Were going after the Nuclear Plant tomomorow, we will drive, take out the troops, enter the plant, blow it up, and leave this son of a.." Gary was interupted.

"I provide transportaion for you" said Guffla.

"Good, now the Mafia is giving us some trainig, we need to get there now" said Gary.

"Okay, well, let's go" Lilo.

They opened the door, walking down the desserted city streets, they walked into the Mafia HQ, Sergeii greeted them.

"Welcome Back" he said.

"Training Lessons" said Gary.

"Oh yeah, right through that door" said Sergeii pointing at a door that read "Firing Range".

The gang walked inside.

"Oh my gosh" gasped Lilo.

"These are heavy weapons" said Gary.

On the first table were pistols, 9MMs, automatic Pistols, 357s and alot more, on the next table were submachine guns, light machine guns, a flamethrower, and an ANTI-VEHICAL Sniping rifle, on the next table was a PKM Light Machine Gun, street sweepers, desagnators for airstrikes, RPGs, anti-tank weapons, anti-air weapons, a heavy chain gun, and last a Bazooka.

"Pick them up" said Sergeii.

Lilo went first, she picked up the 357. She held it tightly, aiming it at the head of the cardboard. She slowly pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

Lilo flung back a little, the muzzle smoked, and the head and part of the neck of the carboard body was missing. She then picked up the 9MM. She aimed it at the head of the replacive cardboard of the one with the missing head. She aimed it at the chest firing, it took off the chest. Then Lilo picked up the SMG. She aimed it.

"kakakakaka"

Shells and smoke went everywhere, Lilo had put 6 holes in the target.

"Your Finished Lilo" said Sergeii.

"Pick up the weapons you shot" he then said.

Lilo picked up the 357, 9MM, and SMG.

"Next" said Sergeii.

Jack walked up picking up the flamethrower. He fired it. Fire blew across the range burning the targets to bits, he put that down and picked up the ANTI-TANK and ANTI-AIR.

BOOM! BOOM!

He had blown up the cardboard helicopter and tank.

"Good, your finished, pick up your weapons" said Sergeii.

Jack picked up the flamethrower, ANTI-TANK, and the ANTI-AIR.

"Next" said Sergeii.


	8. Chapter 8

Joe walked up to the firing zone. He picked up the Light Machine Gun, Street Sweeper, and the chain gun.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!

He fired all the weapons, he stepped back.

"Next" said Sergeii.

Gary picked up the RPG, and a pistol, he did not fire and backed up.

"Next" said Sergeii.

Fred walked up and got a sub machine gun, and the rest of the weapons left.

"Good, you have passed the test, now tomomorow we will get the Nuclear Plant, I will send Mafia Troops to assist you in your battle.

"Pakastanis can't shoot" said Joe loading his weapon.

"We beleive the leader of the Pakastani Army is in that Facility, I will pay you 250,000 dollars if you capture him alive" said Sergeii.

"Okay" said Lilo.

"Hey, we got company!" said Joe looking out the window.

Sergeii looked out the window.

"Guys, it's the Elite Pakstani Mujahadeen Squad, all MAFIA ON FIGHTING POST" hollered Sergeii.

The Pakastanis outside were dressed the same way, they were the guys that Gary and Fred faced when Goldman sent them out.

There PKM Machine guns shot holes through the walls.

Joe fired the chain gun killing the 4 outisde.

Nuclear Facility-

General Toolook Azik stood on the catwalk as scientist below him studied the Nuclear Mssiles. He was joined by his Aide-De-Camp.

"The Americans are coming in the morning" said The Aide.

"Guffla really is trust material, he actually has them going, 500,000 dollars just for that." said Azik.

"We are launching the missle tomomorow" said his Aide-De-Camp.

"Good, we will hit 5 in America, 5 in Afganastan, 5 in Japan, be sure to hit Tokyo,5 in South America, and 25 in Antartica" said Azik.

"Why 25 there" said his Aide-De-Camp.

"It will melt the polar ice caps causing global floods" said Azik smiling.

"We will have ambushes set up for them tomomorow, we will kill them, and end this war

"Beep-Beep" said a horn outside.

"That's my transport out" said the Aide-De-Camp, he walked off the catwalk, through the facility outside into a lemozine, he got in it and sped away.

City Streets-

The lemo buzzed by the apartment complex. Lilo looked outside at it.

"Jack, hit that Lemo with a ANTI-TANK rocket" said Lilo, he ran up to the window and fired, it flew and smashed into the Lemo. The back door opened, the Mujahadeen Elite Troops unlaoded, they fired there PKM's at Guffla's house. Jack ducked as bullets slung through the window. The Aide-De-Camp got out, Lilo tossed a flash grenade out.

BOOM!

A blinding light blinded the Mujahadeen Elite Troop's vision, Lilo fired and killed all 7. She ran out tackling the Aide-De-Camp, she punched his head, she handcuffed him, and took him back to Guffla's.

They tied him up in a chair.

"What's your name" said Gary.

"General Muhamded Forceede', in charge of transportaion of nuclear weapons" said the Aide.

"More information" said Gary slapping him.

"You know Guffla" said the Aide.

"Yes" said Gary.

"He's a spy, we paid him 500,000 dollars to help you, and give us the info." said the Aide.

"Really" said Gary turning around looking at Guffla.

"It's a lie, a lie I..." Guffla was interupted when Gary shot him killing him.

"Were going to take over the plant tomomorow" said Gary.

"You can't see, the gate inside to the underground is locked shut, not even a nuclear missle can open it, the only way to, is to open it at the Mujahadeen Elite Squad Head Quarters, you will find General Mujahadeen inside the complex's HQ, in his office in the corner behind his desk are controlls, if you destroy it, all the gates will open" said the Aide.

"Good, where is this located" said Gary.

"About 15 miles south of here, it's a huge complex with walls everywhere, patrols inside and outside, go in the main entrance, but be carefule, the only troops there are the Mujahadeen Elite Squads, they are the best and highly trained soldgeirs in the world, so watch out" said the Aide.

"Thanks for helping us" said Gary.

"Now I must kill myselve" said the Aide, he pulled out his pistol with a loose hand and shot himselve.

"I can't belevie Guffla would do that" said Lilo.

"Come on, we got to take that other Complex" said Gary, they ran outside getting in the 2 jeeps.

It was about 15 minutes of desert until they were at the gates. Gary's jeep drove torwads the tall gates, all of a sudden, an Elite up in a tower launched an RPG, the rocket exploded next to Gary's jeep, it flipped over. Lilo,Joe, and Jack shot the RPG man, running over to Gary's jeep. Fred crawled out, Gary crawled out a few seconds later.

They rose up. Jack fired the ANTI-TANK rocket missle at the gate, it smashed into it, it exploded everywhere. Jack reloaded, and they ran in. Jack fired another missle hitting the T-72 tank. Lilo ran to the huge building next to them. Jack, and Joe followed, Gary and Fred held off the troops outside.

"Here's the office" said Lilo walking in.

Lilo shot a troop. They crept up the steps, they walked down the hallway kicking down the door, General Mujahadeen sat there, he went to pick up his machine gun but Lilo shot his hand.

"Ahh!" he said falling down. Lilo walked over to him got on top of him, she handcuffed him, she got back up.

"We should take him back for info." said Jack.

"Found the controls!" said Joe.

"Good" said Lilo, she got her gun and smashed it into the controls, it sparked, it read on the computer-

"GATES OPEN"

Joe picked up and put General Mujahadeen on his back. They walked back outside into the complex. Fred and Gary were behind crates. Gary was laying up against the box, he held his stomach as blood was running down it, Fred was shooting killing the Mujahadeen Elites.

"Gary!" said the gang running over to him.

"Joe, get Gary" said Lilo. Joe was strong, he picked up General Mujahadeen and Gary.

"Let's move" said Lilo. They ran through heavy fire back out into the jeeps, Joe put Gary in the passenger seat, and put General Mjahadeen in the back on the gunners seat, Lilo,Jack, and Joe got in there jeep.

They drove down the desert. Lilo remebered once again the kiss she felt on her lips when she was struck with the RPG, she looked at Jack and Joe who were looking at the desert, she forgot about it and kept driving.

They drove back and walked into Guffla's house, it was 12:00 AM by now.

They put General Mujahadeen on the couch.

"Where is Azik!" said Fred.

Lilo,Jack, and Joe put Gary in the chair. Joe examined it. "He was shot in the chest, the bullet is out, but we need to clamp the wound, I don't have that material right now" said Joe.

"I'll go to the Soviet Mafia HQ and get a doctor" said Lilo running out the door, she held her 357 tightly.

A Pakastani saw her, but Lilo shot him, she ran at the door, there was a note that read-

_Dear Americans,_

_Due to the damage of the Mafia HQ in the attack earlier tonight, we have moved the HQ to the building on 2nd street, it is the one that is big and tall, and has a skull and crossbones flag on the door, please go there if you need help._

_Sincerely,_

_Sergeii_

Lilo looked at the HQ, it had holes in the side and front, she looked in a hole in the side, 5 dead Mafai Thugs laid dead, and the room had kncoked over furniture, and the walls were badly burnt. She ran down the street, she was at the corner of 2nd street about to run down, when...

BOOM!

A T-72 tank was setting there with resistance all over. Lilo jumped and fired killing the tank commander and 3 other Pakastanis.

The moon shined as the Pakastanis haulted her with gun fire.

BOOM!

The tank exploded and the pakastanis died. Jack walked up behind it holding the ANTI-TANK Launcher smiling.

"Couldn't leave you out there" said Jack hugging her.

"Come on, the HQ is down this street" said Lilo pulling his hand.

Lilo and Jack ran to the building knocking on the door.

"Hello Americans, 1:23 AM" said Sergeii.

"We need some doctors, Gary hurt bad" said Lilo.

"Okay, I need 5 Mafia Doctors and Transportation" said Sergeii.

5 Doctors ran up, and a Mafia SUV with a gun on top pulled up in front.

"Go" said Sergeii.

The 5 got in, Jack and Lilo loaded in the trunk, and they sped away, they cut down and drove into Guffla's Driveway.


	9. Chapter 9

The 7 rushed in. The floor was like a river of blood, all leading to the couch, Gary laid there, blood running down from his stomach.

"There" pointed Lilo.

The 5 doctors ran over to him, touching and operating on the wound. Blood sprayed up landing on the doctors and on the floor. Lilo thought he would not make it. The lead doctor turned to Lilo walking to her.

"He's badly hurt, he was shot directly in the chest by a PKM Machine gun, the bullet damaged artery, and some organs, so were going to need you to assist" said the doctor.

Lilo and Jack nodded agreeing. They walked over.

"You grab his legs" said one doctor pointing at Jack.

Jack latched onto his legs tightly.

"You girl, grab his Arms" said the other doctor.

"NOW!" said the doctor.

Gary kicked and moved but Lilo and Jack prevented this.

The doctors clamed the wounds and after 10 minutes it was over.

"You alright" said Lilo to Gary.

"Yes" he said.

The doctor whispered to Lilo.

"He's gonna make it, just be carefule around the stomach.

Fred and Joe and the gang stayed around him for the rest of the night.

THE NEXT DAY-

Lilo,Joe,Jack,Fred and Gary held there weapons walking over to the jeeps.

"Let's go" said Gary, they started leaving the town, out into the hot desert. A Pakastani Patrol saw the jeeps far up on a canyon, he ordered his men to fire the rockets, up of the cliff, the Pakastani's aimed there G-57 ROCKET TRACING MISSLES at the jeeps.

BOOM!

The rockets fired, they hit around the jeeps, Jack grabbed Lilo's hand tightly.

BOOM!

It hit next to Gary's jeep. Joe turned his machine gun firing the gun at the enemies up top. The men firing the weapons were shot. They kept driving they got really close to a bridge, then it exploded, Pakastanis popped out of everywhere firing.

"FIRE" screamed Gary. The gang fired there weapons killing the Pakastanis, they turned around heading to the side, they went across a diffrent bridge. They drove to the other side.

BOOM

An RPG Rocket went flying at Gary's jeep, it got closer, closer-

Joe and Fred flipped out, Gary jumped, but his leg got caught, the jeep still going dragged his stomach, his wound tore open spueing blood everywhere. Te RPG slammed into the Jeep front, it exploded blowing up the engine, Gary's leg was vaporized during this, he fell into the desert in front of jeep, the burning jeep ran over him then exploded right next to him. Lilo shot the Pakastani RPG gunman.

"GARY!" they all said jumping out, Lilo walked over to him, taking his hand, he was scracthed up, blood everywhere on his chest, every bone in his body broke, and both of his legs gone.

"Gary, are you alright" said Lilo.

"G..G..Go to the Nuclear Plant, bl..blow it up, f..f...f..for...get me..." Gary went silent.

Everyone was silent, but then AK-47 gunfire irrupted it.

Lilo turned firing her weapon, everyone was. The Pakastanis charged at them, they were in the lines when a helicopter flew over, it was the Mafia, they fired killing the Pakastanis. Then 3 Black Hawks hovered above them, ropes came down, the gang sheilded themselves from the dust. Mafia Elites roped out, Sergeii came down with them, the helicopters landed setting up tents.

"Figure you guys needed help" said Sergeii.

"Gary's dead" said Jack sadly.

"Oh, sorry, listen to provide something on the assault were giving you 23 Mafia Elites, 3 Tanks, and air strikes" said Sergeii.

"Come on" said Sergeii leading them to the tanks, Jack,Lilo,Joe, and Fred got in the back tank, the Elites got in the 2 front ones. Sergeii waved by and thet started down the road, past more deserts, then in the horizion was a huge Complex, smoke stacks producing smoke, extremely tall buildings, and a huge wall going around it.

"There it is" said A mafia elite to the the gang inside.

"Ready" said Lilo to Jack.

"Yes" he said.

Underground Nuclear Complex-

Azik stood on the catwalk looking through the glass at about 40 Nuclear Missles.

"Today the Earth will surrender to me, and I will become the ruler" said Azik.

"This is very good" said General Park, he was General Park, brillant military leader, degree in Literature, loves poetry, BS in Literature,BS in military tactics, Black Belt in Martail Arts, and Azik's partner in crime.

An alarm went off.

"The Americans are here, good" said Azik.

"Where do we go" asked Park.

"See that door" said Azik pointing at a metal door at the end of the catwalk.

"It's metal, and no one can get in" he said.

Outside-

The tank rocket's shell slammed into the wall, it made a huge hole, Pakastanis poured out of the hole. The Gang hopped out seeking cover behind the tank.

"Lilo to Sergeii, airstrike on outside of the Complex" said Lilo into a radio.

A Mafia helicopter flew over spraying the Pakastanis, they killed them, the helicopter flew off.

"Let's go" said Lilo. They moved out from behind the tank. They fired there weapons, and entered the Complex. Inside was 3 T-72 tanks aiming there guns at them.

"Don't move" whispered Jack, he jerked out his anti-tank rocket hitting the middle of the tank, it blew them all up.

"Let's go" he said, he lead them to the side, across the fence was a huge ramp that went underground, all of a sudden the ground shook, Fred fell over holding the ground. Lilo and Jack fell. Joe slung up and hit his head on a brick building next to them. 40 Nuclear Missles came out of the ground splitting up. Lilo glanced at Joe, his head was bleeding badly. Fred got up and picked up Joe, but then a Pakastani shot Joe, he fell over and died.

"Goodbye guys" he said.

Lilo, Jack, and Fred jumped the fence down the ramp into the door.

Inside was a lab, one scientist saw them. Lilo shot him.

They ran through another door into the Nuclear Missle Control.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh No" said Lilo.

"The Nuclear Missles are heading torwards the locations." said Lilo scared.

Fred put Joe down.

"One less man" said Fred looking at Joe's body.

"How do I shut it down" said Lilo.

"Um, explode buttons, da, we have to have the codes" said Fred.

"I'll try to hack it, you guys go look for the codes" said Fred.

"Let's move" said Lilo.

They ran through the next door into a huge room, a T-72 tank was in the middle.

BOOM!

The T-72 slammed into the wall behind them, Jack fired the anti-tank rocket blowing up the tank.

"Good shot" said Lilo.

They ran through the next room onto a catwalk, on each side was glass walls, they glanced at the Nuclear Launchers, they ran to the end, it was a metal door.

"Wait, we shut down the gates, watch this" said Lilo, she opened the door.

Azik stood at his desk and Park was standing at the door, Park picked up his RPK Light Machine Gun, he fired.

KAKAKA!

"AHHH!" screamed Lilo. A bullet rammed into her stomach, she put her hand on it as blood ran down it, she dropped her guns, Jack grabbed her as she fell. Park opened the door, him and Azik ran through it shutting it behind them.

"Lilo,Lilo!" said Jack.

"Ahh, it hurts" she said, blood was covering her chest.

"Lilo, please don't leave, that kiss you felt, it was me..Lilo, I like you" said Jack.

"Im fine, thanks, let's go" she stood up getting her gun walking slowly.

Jack opened the door, him and Lilo stormed through it, inside was an enourmous room and diffrent pathways. On the side were wide cylinder shapes, connected with pipes, with a nuclear sign on it.

"We must be in the processing area" said Lilo.

"I'll send both of your bodies back to America" said a voice. They looked down the room.

Park stood there with his RPK Light Machine gun drum ammunition, 20 Mujahadeen Elites stood in front of him.

"This is the end of the line!" said Park.

"Today you will die!" screamed Park.

Jack aimed the Anti-tank rocket at the Elites, he fired quicky, he grabbed Lilo pulling her to the ground, the Elites fired there wepons, but it missed. The ANTI-Tank rocket slammed into the ground.

"AHHH!" screamed the Elites. The explosion gulped up the Elites, they were all on the ground screaming mercefully as body parts and blood were all over the floor. Park stood there unbelivably. All the Elites were dying on the ground. He aimed his RPK Light Machine gun at Lilo. Jack fired the Anti-Helicopter, it slammed into his chest, it lifted him off the ground, it was pushing hard against his chest, he flew to the end of the room, he looked back and screamed what he saw, one of the Wide Cylinder Nuclear Gas Containers. He shut his eyes as the missle took him closer.

KABOOM!

Lilo and Jack watched as the rocket blew up into the Gas Container. They gave each other fives and looked at it again. It was burning and a green gas leaked out of the pipes and clyinder into the room air.

Fred's Location-

He typed in the codes, but another computer next to him said something-

"ALERT ALERT ALERT NUCLEAR GAS HAS LEAKED OUT OF CONATINER #5 IN THE PROCESSING ROOMS, PLEASE EVACUATE!" said the computer voice.

Fred then sped up his typing.

Lilo and Jack's location-

The greenish gas leaked torwards them. They ran to the right into the other processing rooms, there was a computer. Lilo ran over to it.

"These are the shut down codes, here write these down" said Lilo handing Jack a pin and notebook.

"57894345,87455632, and 76023452" said Lilo.

"Got it" said Jack.

"Let's get back to Fred" said Lilo. They ran into the leaked room, it was extremely close, they ran through the door, out of Azik's office, off the catwalk and to Fred's position.

"Fred, the shutdown codes are 57894345,87455632, and last 76023452" said Jack.

"There!" said Jack. All around the world the Nuclear Missles exploded in the atmoshpere close to there targets, no one was killed.

"We did it, Azik!" said Lilo.

"Here, I found these Anti-Chemical suits" said Fred as him Lilo and Jack slipped them on. They ran through the greenish gas out of the Processing room. There was no Green Gas in it. They took off the chemical suits, it was another office. They walked into a door behind the desk. It was a long room, Pakastani flags hanging from above, and at the end a stage. Azik stood there.

He spoke through a microphone.

"Welcome Americans, to our meet up, saldy this is the end of the line, good-bye" he said. About 50 Mujahdeen Elites ran into the room. Jack quickly fired the Anti-Tank rockets, it exploded killing about 25. Lilo and Fred fired killing the rest. Azik was surprised.

He pulled out 2 RPK Light Machine Guns. He fired Fred jumped behind some metal crates, Jack and Lilo followed him.

"Listen, I have created a Bunker Buster bomb desagnator, it should blow up this place flushing Azik out" said Fred.

"The exit, is this way" Fred lead them outside, they went far away up against the wall. Fred aimed the laser at the room Azik was in. He aimed it as a little red dot was on it. Sergeii came in over the radio.

"Hey friends, time to whoop a" he said. Jets flew over the complex.

The Pakastani sniper sat on top of the Azik's room, he saw the jets fly over, the leader broke away heading at the complex. She aimed the SVD scope at it, the doors under it opened and a bomb flew out the jets left. Her eyes opened wide and she screamed as the bunker buster went flying at her. Lilo,Jack, and Fred watched as the bomb hit Azik's room, went it hit it was a small explosion, not that big of a noise, about 5 seconds later a huge noise and explosion blew up the Complex, Fred,Lilo, and Jack tried to shake the bells out of there ears. Then Azik came running out of the rubble, badly bruised and a huge bleeding cut on his head, blood poured down the side of his face, down onto his neck, to his shoulder. Lilo got up jumping on top of him, she quickly pulled out her handcuffs cuffing him.

"It's over" she said smiling.

"Sergeii,Azik in custody, ready for pick up" said Lilo through the radio.

"Roger that, yeehaw, Black Hawk on it's way" he said over the radio, helicopters sounds were heard and soon 3 black hawks landed near the gang, Elites got out, and Sergeii greeted them.

"Good job, peace shall be restored as the Soviet Mafia will stay and make sure no more violence" said Sergeii.

"Glad to help" said Lilo, she put Azik over her shoulder laying him in the black hawk. Jack and Fred ran over to her.

"Medic" said Jack,a doctor ran over to Lilo.

"Oh, yes, you will be fine, you were clipped by it, let me bandage it up" said the doctor, he put bandages over the wound.

"Jack, I like you to" said Lilo.

She jumped to him and they kissed.

"It's gonna be fun because you have 250,000 dollars to spend" said Sergeii handing them a suitcase full of money.

They broke off.

"Fred what about the money" said Lilo.

"Keep it" he said.

"Oh and yeah, let's get a ride home" they loaded into the black hawks and headed back to the city.

Desserted Warehouse Afhan City near Guffla's house-

Lt. Wongee sat at his table eating his lunch, he was the only one below Park, he was smart and head of operations, he sat there eating his lunch, no gaurds, all of a sudden an RPG launching was heard.

KABOOM!

The rocket blew up the troop truck outside.

WHOOSH!

Another RPG was fired.

BOOM!

It slammed into the BMP outside.

Lt. Wong turned around, a 3 Mafia Elites stood there, onw got there guns and slammed it into his face, it put a bruise on him.

The Mafia Elites tipped his chair over handcuffing him putting into custody.

Desserted Palastani Stronghold Neighborhood of Guffla's-

General Pakast sat at his desk as the news of the Complex being blown had reached him, his gaurds had left him, he pulled his droor out and picked up his plane tickets, and started to get up.

KABOOM!

An explosion blew up behind his window. He ran to the door and 5 Mafia Elites stood there, they rifle-butted his face, he fell over, the Mafia Elites handcuffed him, another officer in custody.

Author's Note-

This is not over, Lilo, Jack, and Fred will be sent to hunt down Azik's officers and commanders of the Pakastani Amry, so this is not the last chapter hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Pakastani Reaserch Desserted Lab Near Guffla's house-

General Palong sat at his desk as he was preparing to flee to Saudia Arabia, he ripped the Nuclear Blueprints, picking up a suitcase and got up and walked torwards the door.

WHOOSH!

An RPG flew by the building.

KABOOM!

His car was blown up outside, he backed away from the door, he turned to his desk and was hit in the back of the head, he fell over and was handcuffed and arrested by 6 Mafia Elites.

Lead Black Hawk Helicopter-

"About time we win" said Lilo.

"Oh yes, you help us take care of the rest of his officers" said Sergeii.

"Hey Lilo" said Jack.

"Yes" said Lilo.

"When we were little you had this dog, he was blue, whatever happened to him" said Jack.

"We got a pool, we were all swimming and Stitch jumped in the deep end on accident, he drowned, and Uncle and Aunt Jumba and Plealey were both killed in an accident" said Lilo sadly.

"Oh yeah" said Jack.

They looked at Azik who was laying face down in front of them.

"Mafia HQ, 20 seconds in closing" said the pilot.

The Black Hawk got lower and roughly landed along with the 3 outside the HQ.

"Back to Afsan city, next to Gufflas" said Jack happily.

Afsan City Nuclear Creation Lab-

General Musaka sat at his desk looking at the papers of Nuclear Missles, it read the plans of Processing ICBMs.

He was about to go outside and load into his transport to leave the country.

KAKAKA,BOOM!KAKA!

Ak-47s and explosions blew up outside. He jumped to the side of the room ripping the papers, the door started being knocked down, it fell over and Mafia Elites stormed into. They fired there RPK Machine Guns hitting the wall behind him, he stuck his hands in the air.

Afsan City Mafia HQ-

"Listen, the Officer in charge of the Complex escaped, General Buslong, stands at the height of 6'4, he has fleed into the afghan city of Nublabo, Pakastani Controlled, he is in a strong tower, your being sent there to take him out, 500,000 dollars are on the line" said Sergeii.

"Will take it" said Jack.

"This will be a tough" said Sergeii.

"Were up for it" said Lilo.

"Go up on top and load into your black hawk" said Sergeii.

The Gang walked out to the UH-60 Black Hawk, they got in with there weapons, the chopper started up, the plane lifted off the ground into the air. Sergeii watched as they flew away, he turned around setting back at his desk and ate a slice of pizza.

In the Air-

The pilot looked ahead and could see the city lights.

"ETA in 5" said the pilot.

"Were using the bunker buster to take him out of that building" said Fred.

"RPG!" said the pilot, a rocket flew by roughly missing the tail rotor.

"Were in the hot zone" said the pilot.

Lilo looked down. The Plane went over the city, it dropped and landed, Lilo,Jack, and Fred jumped out quickly, the Black Hawk took back off.

"let's move" said Lilo. They ran into the city. Mujahadeen Elites and Pakastani Regulars everywhere. They snuck by under a bridge.

WHOOSH! An RPG rocket gazed by almost slamming into Lilo.

"Shoot!" screamed Fred, Lilo and Jack glanced at him. Blood dripped down his leg.

"What Happened" said Lilo.

"Mujahadeen Elite shot my leg" said Fred.

"We need a medivac" said Lilo.

"Lilo to Sergeii, need Medivac, Coordinates 9847, hurry!" she said over the radio.

"Roger, medic hawk being sent now" said Sergeii over the radio.

The chopped flew over, but a Mujahdeen Elite on top of a building next to the overpass saw the helicopter, he fired his RPG. The RPG hurdled torwards the black hawk.

BOOM!

The rocket hit the tail of the black hawk, it went down hitting the overpass, below, the support beams gave, Lilo and Jack grabbed Fred pulling them out from under the overpass. The overpass collasped, it fell slowly as the bridge hit the ground cracks emerged int he concrete about a mile from it's postition. Rubble flew through the air slamming into buildings and cars. When the dust cleared the bridge laid there destroyed.

Lilo and Jack stared at the bridge as it laid on the ground. The Black Hawk Laid on the ground burning.

All of a sudden a Pakastani Transport drove up behind them. Pakastanis got out from behind them, Fred got up aiming his guns at them.

"Go, i'll hold them off" he said firing. Lilo and Jack got up running down the road, it was dark and starry night. They got up against a hotel building side wall. They peaked around the corner. A Pakastani SAM SITE tank was there along with 5 Elites and 3 Pakastani regulars.

"We can't get out of here until all of the SAMS are taken out" said Lilo.

Lilo aimed the M-16 and fired killing the 2 Elites, the 3 Regulars looked at her, Lilo went behind the wall again. The 2 Elites andd 3 regulars looked around trying to find the gunman. Lilo made a sign that signaled Jack to be silent. Lilo pulled a grenade out of her side pocket, the green grenade pin came in eye contact with Lilo's eyes. She put her hand down silently down on the pin putting her two fingers around it, she jerked it out, she handed it to Jack, she held the handle as hard as her grip could go. She peaked around the corner, the troops were looking around, Lilo did an under hand toss, it flew through the air landing under one of the Elite's foot. Lilo went behind the corner again. 3 seconds later an explosion went off. Jack and Lilo ran out from hiding of the corner. One elite laid on the ground, his legs missing, the other Elite was dying as he laid trying to get his gun, the 3 Pakastani Regulars cried as they were dying. Lilo walked over to the Sam Site as Jack stood on watch. She unloaded a missle out of the gun, she laid it on the back of the Sam Site vehical. Lilo motioned Jack to back up. She pulled another pin out of a grenade and tossed it. It landed next to the Sam Site Missle. Lilo jumped bringing Jack down on the ground. Seconds later it went off, the explosion abliverated and damaged the Sam Site beyond repair. They ran across the street onto the other side. They snuck up another corner, there was a Sam Site, a Mujahadeen Elite stood around it. Lilo carefully aimed the gun at his head and fired. Blood flew out and landed on the ground. Lilo walked over to the Sam Site, and got into the controls unhooking wires, Lilo then shot the controls, it let out a spark and it shut off.

"I think there's one right there" said Lilo pointing at a nearby gas station.

"Let me take care of it" said Jack.

He aimed his Anti-rocket, he fired as fire blew out the opposite end, it gazed through the air slamming into the Sam Site, it exploded throwing rubble and fire peices killing the Pakastanis around the perimeter of the Sam Site.

"L...o c...e In" said a fuzzy voice over there radio.

"Sergeii,come in over" said Lilo.

"Tak..e out the si...gnal Jammers" said Sergeii.

"Roger" said Lilo.

Her and Jack looked around trying to find the signal jammers. Lilo glanced at the City Council Building, 3 squarish things with wheels and satellites on top sat outside, 6 Elites stood around the area. They ran up to the corner of the Council Building, she went up to the corner. She had a flashbang grenade, it was cylinder shaped with a long skinny pin. She gripped the pin pulling it out, she tossed it at the Mujahadeens. POW! A blinding light blinded the Mujahadeen. Lilo motioned Jack to come up. He ran up and fired his anti-tank blowing up the jammers and killing the elites.

"Now we can get the 500 thousand" said Lilo.

"What about Fred" said Jack.

Lilo then remebered.

"We have to find him" she said, they turned around running back across the street then back where the bridge blew up. Fred was laying on the ground, blood coming from both mouth and the nose, he was bleeding in the stomach and leg.

"We gotta get a medivac" said Lilo.

"Sergeii to Lilo, same coordinates al last time, medivac" said Lilo over the radio.

"Roger sending medical support now" said Sergeii to Lilo. The rotors of the Black Hawk was heard by Lilo Jack and Fred. The UH-60 Black Hawk with a red cross on the side landed next to them. Lilo put Fred on her shoulders walked to the Black Hawk and laid him down. She backed away and it left the battlezone.

"Let's move" said Lilo.

Her and Jack walked down the street but there eyes made contact with a huge building in a needle shaped form, grass was in front of it, and a Pakastani flag hung above the doorway.

"There's where General Buslong is at" said Lilo.

"I say we lure him out" said Jack.

"We will" replied Lilo.

She started to pull out a laser desagnator but stopped when a troop truck drove up behind them. Jack and Lilo aimed there machine guns at the opening, elites poured out. They both fired at the elites, 1 by 1 all of them were killed or dying.

"Let's do this" said Lilo.

She aimed the laser, a red dot was placed on the tower, soon Sergeii came over Lilo's radio.

"Roger Roger, time to say bye to the tower" said Sergeii.

Lilo and Jack heard jets fly over, there were 3, the 2 broke off and went to the side, the leader's hatch opened, the bunker buster bomb dropped out heading at the tower. Lilo and Jack ran back to a building where they could see the view safley. The bomb hurrdled through the air at the tower. It hit around the 3rd floor, it was a small explosion, seconds later a huge explosion took out the tower, rubble and ashes and metal objects flew about around the city. Fire emerged from the top the tower started collasping, they would wait until Buslong would come out and collect 500,000 dollars.


	12. Chapter 12

The doors of the tower fell down, Buslong and 2 Mujahadeen Elites by each of his sides ran out. Buslong had a cap on with the Pakastani flag, a brownish jacket decorated with medals and patches, and boots and pants. Lilo and Jack rose up. They aimed there weapons at the Mujahadeen and fired, each of them were killed. Buslong held an RPK Machine gun. Lilo ran sneaking up on him. He turned around and saw her. Jack screamed. Buslong fired the RPK Machine Gun, Lilo jumped to the side firing her gun shooting him in the leg, he dropped his gun grabbing his leg. Lilo jumped on him handcuffing him.

"Ready for extraction" said Lilo in the radio.

"Roger on our way" said Sergeii over the radio. Jack stood beside Lilo.3 Black Hawks landed in front of them, 5 Mafia Elites got out and were checking Buslong. Lilo and Jack got in the black hawk talking to Sergeii.

"Here's 500,000 dollars" said Sergeii handing them a suitcase.

"Any more missions" asked Lilo.

"No, we can handle the others" said Sergeii.

"There is one more, Major Foohee, worked in Azik's army for years, Leader of the Table of 6" said Sergeii.

"What's the Table of 6" asked Jack.

"The Devlopers and Creators of Azik's nuclear weapons, they are the smartest people on Earth, the Table of 6 are with Foohee, probably around the Nuclear Devlopment Lab, it's outside the city, they are in a small camp" said Sergeii.

"We wanna get them" said Lilo.

"Sure" asked Sergeii.

"Positive" said Jack.

"Hey Pilot, drop them off outside the city" hollered Sergeii to the pilots.

"Roger, coming down now" said the pilot, the helicopter slowly drifted down hitting the desert floor, Lilo and Jack stepped out of it. The Black Hawk joined back up with the 2 up in the air. They crept up down a sand covered loan road. It was getting nightime, so the used there Night Vision Goggles, up the road was about 6 large tents, 6 men sat around a camp fire each holding there regular AK-47, one holding the Pakastani RPG-7, the vehicals were a Troop Transport, and a Recon Armored Vehical. They saw 3 Perimeter gaurds holding RPK Light Machine guns, Mujahadeen Gaurds, soon a Mujahadeen walked up patrolling the road. Lilo and Jack ducked off the road in a ditch, the Gaurd got up to there postition not knowing they were there. He got about 3 feet ahead of them, Lilo crept up, she took her gun ramming it into the back of his skull, he started falling silently, Lilo pulled him in the ditch, then his radio buzzed "Patrol 1, are you there" said the voice. "Im sending another gaurd to your postition" said the voice again. Soon 1 Mujahadeen Walked up the road, he looked around not seeing his partner, Lilo jumped up hitting his neck, it cracked a little and he fell on the ground, Lilo pulled him into the ditch. "Patrol 2, come in, come in over" said the fuzzy voice. "Have you lost signal" said the voice again. Lilo and Jack walked up creeping to the camp. Jack took out the anti-tank rocket launcher. Foohee was about to pop popcorn when a rocket gazed by his head slamming into the transport, suddenly another one flew slamming into the Recon Vehical. Then heck broke loose, the 6 fired there guns into the road behind them. The Mujahadeen Gaurd looked around and was shot in the head by Lilo far away. Lilo and Jack ran up to the camp. They were up against a tent.

Lilo took out the flashbang, she tossed it, it exploded, the 6 couldn't see anything. Foohee was hit in the back witth something hard, he then was knocked out, the other five were handcuffed, after the light cleared they were all handcuffed.

"Lilo to Sergeii, ready for extraction" said Lilo.

"Roger on our way" said the voice.

Lilo and Jack kept standing there waiting suddenly, a black hawk chopper flew over coming down next to Lilo and Jack. 6 Mafia Elites came out along with Sergeii, the 6 were put inside.

"Good, now we can keep the war from starting again" said Sergeii, they each got in the helicopter flying away. They flew across the airport where 2 pilots were walking around.

"Can we leave this place now" said Lilo.

"Sure" said Sergeii.

"Put us down" said Jack.

"Hey Pilot put us down" said Sergeii.

The black hawk landed next to a hanger, Lilo and Jack hugged Sergeii goodbye, the helicopter raised up taking off into the nightsky, Lilo and Jack turned to the 2 Pilots with there weapons.

"Flights to America" said Jack.

"Okay" said one of the pilots, they led them to one of the planes, Lilo and Jack got in, the plane took off, they both fell asleep as the plane took off.

Koukauh International Airport-

Lilo and Jack woke up, they stepped out of the plane down onto the airfield, they walked over to the gates walking down the street. Suddenly a cop pulled up. He got out aiming his gun at both of them.

"What did we do" said Lilo.

"Are you Joe Mzinzy" said the Cop.

"No" said Jack.

"Oh sorry, wrong person, he got back in his car and drove away. They walked down the street, suddenly 3 men came running at Lilo, they shot her and Jack, everything went blank. They woke up in a police van. They were acussed of robbing a bank.

"Where am I" said Lilo.

"Were being transported to Honolulu Detention Center" said Jack.

Suddenly the van was rammed into. It ran into a gaurdrail, the 2 doors opened up, 3 Mafia Elites, got Lilo. The Cops had there hands up but were shot. Lilo and Jack were put in the Mafia Van and they sped away. The 2 Mafia stabbed needles in Lilo and Jack's neck then nummed it making them fall asleep.

* * *

Mafia HQ-

Lilo and Jack woke up in chairs seeing Sergeii at his desk.

"Happy you could be here" said Sergeii.

"What's going on" said Lilo.

"We've found more officers" said Sergeii.

"Who are they" said Jack getting angry.

"Lt. Kore, Capatain Busto, and General Fastae" said Sergeii.

"No, were threw" said Lilo, her and Jack got up walking out into a helicopter.

"Lilo, Im staying here" said Jack.

"Really, well I um.." Lilo was interupted when Jack kissed her lips. The Mafia started up the helicopter.

"I LOVE YOU!" she shouted, Jack watched as the chopper turned through the mountains, he turned around walking into the HQ, he was accepting the job.


	13. Epilogue

2 Years Later-

The war had been won, Lilo returned and owned a weapon store, Jack stayed in the Mafia HQ, he captured all Azik's officers and became a Captain in the Mafia.

Jack walked off the airport tasting the Hawaii Breeze, he loaded into his car, he was filthy rich now. He drove the H3 Hummer down the road, he stopped and a store read :Lilo's GunShop: Jack jumped out running into the store, Guns were on display everywhere. Lilos tood behind the desk typing on a computer.

"LILO!" screamed Jack, he jumped across the desk hugging her.

"Close down your store because i have 50 Million dollars!" said Jack.

"Really" said Lilo.

"Yes, and the War is over" said Jack.

yep Lilo grew up and married Jack, lived the rich life, of course Nani was shot when a bank was robbed, Lilo was kinda sad.

(Author's Note)

Thanks for supporting me through this long work, Xoverguy thanks for liking the story, I already have a new story for L&S involves more guns, and Im working on my Star Wars Story, thank You.

BountyHunter05-

"He's No Good To Me Dead" Bouba Fett Star Wars Episode V:The Empire Strikes Back


End file.
